jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jeff Goldblum
Jeffrey Lynn Goldblum, más conocido como Jeff Goldblum (Pittsburgh, 22 de octubre de 1952), es un actor estadounidense. Su carrera comenzó a mediados de la década de 1970 y desde entonces se ha destacado en películas taquilleras como La mosca(1986), Parque Jurásico (1993), Independence Day (1996), El mundo perdido (1997), Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018), entre otras. Entre 2009 y 2010 interpretó al detective Zach Nichols en la serie Law & Order: Criminal Intent. En 1996 fue nominado a los Premios Óscar por su dirección en el cortometraje Little Surprises. Jeff Goldblum nació en las afueras de West Homestead, Pensilvania. Su padre, Harold L. Goldblum, era doctor e inculcó a sus hijos una educación estricta basada en la ortodoxia judía, aunque promovió las inquietudes artísticas dentro de la familia. Su madre, Shirley S. Temeles, era locutora de radio y más tarde dueña de una empresa de electrodomésticos y equipos de cocina.1 Tiene dos hermanos: Pamela (actriz) y un hermano mayor, Lee (empleado del estado). Otro de sus hermanos, Rick, murió de una enfermedad de riñón a los veintitrés años de edad, cuando Jeff tenía diecinueve. Su familia es de origen judío, pertenecientes a una sinagoga ortodoxa;23 su abuelo paterno, Josef Povartzik (quien cambió su apellido a Goldblum), emigró de Minsk, Imperio ruso, en 1911, y su abuelo materno, Samuel Louis Temeles, emigró de Złoczów, Imperio austrohúngaro, en 1910.4 Goldblum tuvo un Bar Mitzvah en su adolescencia. Sus padres tenían interés en la industria del espectáculo. A los 17 años, Goldblum se mudó a Nueva York para convertirse en actor. Trabajó en el teatro y estudió actuación en el renombrado Neighborhood Playhouse bajo la dirección del entrenador de actores Sanford Meisner. Hizo su debut con un pequeño papel en la obra musical de Shakespeare Los dos hidalgos de Verona y desde entonces trabajó con continuidad, obteniendo papeles en diferentes obras de Broadway durante cuatro años, antes de llegar al cine. Participó en una producción cómica llamada El grande de Coca-Cola y allí fue descubierto por el director Robert Altman, que le ofreció trabajar, a mediados de los setenta, en California Split (1974) y Nashville (1975). Su debut en el cine fue interpretando a un matón en Death Wish (1974) de Charles Bronson. Además es un habilidoso pianista de jazz y declaró que si no hubiese sido actor, se hubiese dedicado profesionalmente a la música. La década de los 80 estuvo cargada de proyectos para este actor, y entre los largometrajes destacados se encuentran Reencuentro (1983), de Lawrence Kasdan, y La mosca (1986), de David Cronenberg; y también algunos sonados fracasos como Las chicas de la Tierra son fáciles. En esta época mantuvo una turbulenta relación con Geena Davis, con quien llegó a casarse, pero al poco tiempo se divorció (con anterioridad Goldblum había estado casado con la coprotagonista de Reencuentro, Patricia Gaul). También estuvo relacionado con su compañera de reparto de Parque Jurásico (1993) de Steven Spielberg, Laura Dern, aunque el idilio fue breve. En noviembre de 2014 se casó con Emilie Livingstone, una exgimnasta olímpica treinta años menor que él, y en julio de 2015 dio a luz a su hijo, Charlie Ocean, con lo que Goldblum se convirtió en padre por primera vez con sesenta y dos años. Es un actor comprometido con las causas ecologistas, y también colabora con asociaciones caritativas. Le apasiona la música jazz y durante algún tiempo formó parte de una banda; también enseña en la Playhouse West y la Acting School en Los Ángeles. Jeff Goldblum es un actor de gran altura (no solo física), de facciones angulosas y, sobre todo, con altas cotas de versatilidad que lo han llevado a protagonizar, con el tiempo, papeles de gran peso en el cine contemporáneo. Entre algunos trabajos poco comunes para un actor se encuentra la locución de los anuncios destinados al mercado estadounidense de la empresa informática Apple, incluyendo sus iMac e iBook, los anuncios estadounidenses de la empresa automotriz Toyota, así como de los productos de cuidado facial de la multinacional Procter & Gamble. De 2009 a 2010 Goldblum participó en la serie de televisión Ley y Orden: Acción Criminal, cubriendo el rol del detective Zach Nichols. Filmografía * Death Wish (1974) .... Freak #1 * California Split (1974) .... Lloyd Harris * Nashville (1975) .... Tricycle Man * Special Delivery (1976) .... Snake * St. Ives (1976) .... Hood #3 * Next Stop, Greenwich Village (1976) .... Clyde Baxter (Charlie Biletnikoff) * Annie Hall (1977) .... Lacey Party Guest * Between the Lines (1977) .... Max Arloft * The Sentinel (1977) .... Jack * Thank God It's Friday (1978) .... Tony Di Marco * Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978) .... Jack Bellicec * Threshold (1981) .... Aldo Gehring * The Right Stuff (1983) .... Recruiter * The Big Chill (1983) .... Michael Gold * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension (1984) .... New Jersey * Terror in the Aisles (1984; documental) .... Jack Bellicec (imágenes de archivo) * Transylvania 6-5000 (1985) .... Jack Harrison * Silverado (1985) .... "Slick" Calvin Stanhope * Into the Night (1985) .... Ed Okin * La mosca (1986) .... Seth Brundle * Beyond Therapy (1987) .... Bruce * Vibes (1988) .... Nick Deezy "El Misterio de la pirámide del oro" (1988) Nick Deezy * Earth Girls Are Easy (1988) .... Mac * The Tall Guy (1989) .... Dexter King * El sueño del mono loco (1990) .... Dan Gillis * Mister Frost (1990) .... Mr. Frost * The Favour, the Watch and the Very Big Fish (1991) .... Pianista * Shooting Elizabeth (1992) .... Howard Pigeon * The Player (1992) .... él mismo * Fathers & Sons (1992) .... Max * Deep Cover (1992) .... David Jason * Jurassic Park (1993) .... Dr. Ian Malcolm * Hideaway (1995) .... Hatch * Nine Months (1995) .... Sean Fletcher * Powder (1995) .... Donald Ripley * Independence Day (1996) .... David Levinson * The Great White Hype (1996) .... Mitchell Kane * Mad Dog Time (1996) .... Mickey Holliday * El mundo perdido: Parque Jurásico II (1997) .... Dr. Ian Malcolm * El príncipe de Egipto (1998) .... Aarón (voz) * Welcome to Hollywood (1998) .... él mismo * Holy Man (1998) .... Ricky Hayman * Auggie Rose (2000) .... John Nolan * Chain of Fools (2000) .... Avnet * Punto de mira (2001) .... Herbert Biberman * Como perros y gatos (2001) .... Professor Brody * Perfume (2001) .... Jamie (también productor ejecutivo) * Run Ronnie Run! (2002) .... él mismo (sin acreditar) * Igby Goes Down (2002) .... D.H. * Dallas 362 (2003) .... Bob * Spinning Boris (2003) .... George Gorton * Incident at Loch Ness (2004) .... Party Guest * The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) .... Allistair Hennessey * Mini's First Time (2006) .... Mike Rudell * Fay Grim (2006) .... Agent Fullbright * Pittsburgh (2006) .... él mismo (también productor) * Man of the Year (2006) .... Stewart * Adam Resurrected (2009) .... Adam Stein * Morning Glory (2010) .... Jerry Barnes * The Switch (2010) * Glee (2010) * The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014) * Mortdecai (2015) * Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) .... Nero Blackstone * Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) .... David Levinson * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) .... Grandmaster (hermano mayor del Coleccionista, Taneleer Tivan, interpretado por Benicio del Toro) * Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) .... Dr. Ian Malcolm * Isle of Dogs (2018)... Duke (voz) * Hotel Artemis (2018)... Niagara Teatro * Seminar (2011) * The Pillowman (2005) * The Play What I Wrote (2003) * The Moony Shapiro Songbook (1981) * Two Gentlemen of Verona (1973) * The Exonerated * City Sugar * El Grande de Coca Cola * The Prisoner of Second Avenue Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores de Jurassic Park Categoría:Actores de The Lost World Jurassic Park Categoría:Actores de Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom